1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed is a system for preventing and treating repetitive stress injuries (RSI) and muscle and tendon pain.
2. Description of the related art
It is known to provide apparatuses for massaging body parts. However, many of these prior art apparatuses are not effective in treating repetitive stress injuries and muscle and tendon pain. Many prior art devices do not provide constant pressure nor do they provide pressure adjustments that are objective and reproducible at every therapy session.